1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tray structures and more particularly pertains to a universal window sill tray for protecting the sill of a window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tray structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, tray structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tray structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,451; U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,958; U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,356; U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,062; U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,882; U.S. Pat. No. D,338,428 and U.S. Pat. No. D,338,637.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a universal window sill tray for protecting a sill of a window which includes a planar member positionable over the sill, and a flange depending from a front edge of the planar member to tray the front face of the sill, with frangible grid areas extending along laterally opposed sides of the planar member for permitting a selective removal of portions of the lateral sides to customize the device to a particular window.
In these respects, the universal window sill tray according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a sill of a window.